


24. Mittens make it hard to do things.

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [24]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis postAutumn wasn’t the worst possible season. Roach had her coat of fur to protect her from the cold, and she quite liked the sounds of rustling leaves as they piled together in the corners, aided by the wind and the humans who tried to sweep them to the sides.There were drawbacks to the colder weather, however. And one of them were the mittens.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	24. Mittens make it hard to do things.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate having cold hands and the utter pain and frustration of playing an instrument with freezing fingers cannot be put into words. Just... you know. fyi (?)

Autumn wasn’t the worst possible season. Roach had her coat of fur to protect her from the cold, and she quite liked the sounds of rustling leaves as they piled together in the corners, aided by the wind and the humans who tried to sweep them to the sides.

There were drawbacks to the colder weather, however. And one of them were the mittens.

Geralt had never worn mittens when they’d started traveling together. He still didn’t. Jaskier, on the other hand, had gotten himself a pair of those a few years after he’d joined them, and while at first it wasn’t such a problem, Roach was getting more and more tired of them by the season.

For starters, they made it difficult for Jaskier to properly compose and play while they were walking. The well-known melodies would come out stilted, or sometimes distorted, and it bothered all of them.

On top of that, especially in later years, Jaskier would walk by Geralt’s side whenever they were both on foot, and he would often weave their fingers together when there was no one else on the road. With the mittens, he couldn’t really do that. Geralt would soon start to complain that they were making his hands sweaty. If Jaskier took them off, no matter how warm Geralt’s hand was, he would eventually start to freeze.

It wasn’t even that cold! Roach wasn’t sure what the problem was.

The worst offense was to her mane, of course. With the sempiternal mittens, Jaskier braided her hair less and less, to the point where she would have to remind him every now and then.

She had an image to maintain!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
